


Первенец

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015<br/>Бета: Доктор Бекки и -Зося-<br/>Примечание: AU, МПРЕГ, роды</p>
    </blockquote>





	Первенец

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки и -Зося-  
> Примечание: AU, МПРЕГ, роды

Санджи хватает его за грудки, с трудом поднимаясь с кровати, и рычит в лицо:

— Тупой маримо! Это все… ты виноват, придурок!

Потом без сил падает на кровать, приподнимает бедра и стонет. Зоро хмурится, мучительно сжимает кулаки. Но еще девять месяцев назад, даже восемь, он бы ответил Санджи, но за последнее время Зоро научился держать язык за зубами. 

— Чертов придурок Ло! Чертов Чоппер! Чертов Луффи!

Санджи поносит всех на чем свет стоит, а Зоро мнется рядом, наблюдая за тем, как Санджи пережидает схватки, вцепившись в Чоппера. Тот внимательно считает, потом прижимает трубку к огромному животу, круглому, тугому, блестящему. По правде сказать, еще вчера Зоро этот живот вовсе не мешал, когда они лежали вместе в их собственной комнате — беременным и будущим отцам полагалась отдельная каюта. 

Чоппер говорит, что именно поэтому роды начались сегодня. Зоро только тихо ругается сквозь зубы, когда Санджи снова орет так, что уши закладывает. 

Зоро кажется, что он и сам сейчас родит кого-нибудь, ему почти больно. И ведь Санджи, который никогда не кричал, когда его били, рубили, резали, сейчас тоже не сдерживается. 

— Сейчас будут потуги, но ты не тужься, — увещевает Чоппер. 

— Убей маримо! — рычит Санджи. Зоро вытирает пот со лба. Санджи сам согласился на это, пусть не совсем осознанно. Впрочем, сейчас им не до воспоминаний. Чоппер помогает Санджи прижать бедра к груди. 

— Зоро, хочешь потрогать головку? — спрашивает он. Зоро быстро мотает головой. Вот уж нет. А он-то думал, что смелый. Оказывается, не настолько. Чоппер наклоняется, Нами уже тут как тут с простынями, водой и прочими штуками, о назначении которых Зоро даже и знать не хочет. Он сейчас хочет больше всего, чтобы к нему вернулся его старый добрый кок, придурок с сигаретой, который вечно бубнил всякий бред, с которым они дрались, с которым целовались, пытаясь одолеть друг друга. 

В этот момент что-то скрюченное и сиреневое плюхается на руки Чопперу. Зоро во все глаза смотрит на это самое, а оно в ответ разевает крошечный рот и принимается орать. Зоро сглатывает, голос куда-то девается. 

— Ну, вот и она.

— Она? — в два голоса вопрошают Зоро и Санджи и тут же хмуро глядят друг на друга.

— Ты что, недоволен чем-то, маримо? — цедит Санджи, позабыв про свои голые коленки, про Чоппера, который возится с девочкой. 

— Нет, это ты чем-то недоволен… — бросает ему Зоро. Девочка как будто слышит их, разражается громким недовольным плачем. Чоппер поворачивается к ним.

— Это ваша дочка. Вы уже придумали имя? — Зоро смущенно пожимает плечами. Санджи тянет руки, чтобы ему отдали кулек.

— Дай мне ее, она мо… — он косится на Зоро и исправляется. — Наша. 

Чоппер вручает ему крошечный сверток. В простынях виднеется только маленькое пока еще красненькое личико, но потом, говорят, дети меняются. Зоро одним пальцем отодвигает ткань, наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть. И чуть не сталкивается носами с Санджи. Так, затаив дыхание, они слушают, как сопит их ребенок, и раздражение пропадает, как и не было. Остается только нежность, и ничего кроме нежности. И к дочке, и к коку. 

Конечно, скоро тот снова станет собой, и они снова будут драться и выяснять отношения. В этом вся прелесть. Но сейчас они забывают обо всем и обо всех. Связанные одним общим невообразимым чудом. 

А дочка спит, засунув в ротик кулак — она уже навела порядок и родители ведут себя прилично.


End file.
